Listen to This
by I'mEdward'sCrazyLunaticGirl
Summary: I'm really bad at summary so please just read. Please read and review. one-shot


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own the Twilight Saga and the song that I am about to use. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Edward and I had been going out since we met on our freshmen year of high school. Some are surprised and happy to see that we are still together even three years after college, but somehow I feel like there is something missing. I mean, I think that Edward and I have known each other for nearly ten years. Isn't it time to take everything to the next level? I'm not jealous or anything, but look at Alice and Jasper, they practically started going out in middle school, and they got married a year ago; Rose and Emmett practically spent all their lives together, and they got married a month after Alice and Jasper, it makes me wonder, when will my happy ever after come?

"Hey Bells, what are you thinking about?" the love of my life asked as he sat down right in front of me with his guitar.

"Nothing. How was your day at work?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was great, actually, but you know what made my day even greater?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Coming home to my beautiful girl," Edward said with the smile I have always loved since the day I met him; it was the only thing that made me swoon over him, not his muscular body or his beautiful face.

"Oh really?" I asked with a seductive voice as I leaned towards him.

"Oh yeah," he replied as he closed the space between us, his lips touching mine. What started out as a peck on the lips became more passionate.

"Wow…um…that was…um…some kiss…a-are you going to play me a song?" I asked as I tried not to faint from the kiss. Fainting has become a habit of mine after Edward kisses me. There's just something about his kiss that makes my heart accelerate and makes me forget how to breathe.

"Yes, I just finished writing it actually," Edward said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I said.

"Impatient, are we?" Edward said with a chuckle.

"No, I just want to hear it. You know how curious I get when you write a new song?" I said.

"Ah, yes, so I must not keep you waiting," Edward said as he pulled the strap of hi guitar around his neck.

"Yes, now play me that beautiful song that you wrote," I said, and Edward started strumming the guitar.

"Here goes nothing, and I hope that you like it," Edward said, and he began singing.

_If you were a wink, I'd be a nod  
If you were a seed, well I'd be a pod.  
If you were the floor, I'd wanna be the rug  
And if you were a kiss, I know I'd be a hug_

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

If you were the wood, I'd be the fire.  
If you were the love, I'd be the desire.  
If you were a castle, I'd be your moat,  
And if you were an ocean, I'd learn to float.

All I want is you, will you be my bride  
Take me by the hand and stand by my side  
All I want is you, will you stay with me?  
Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea.

"Th-That was beautiful," I said as I gave him a hug. Little did I know, there was more to it than I thought.

"Isabella Marie Swan, we have been together for nearly ten years, and you mean everything in the world to me. Will you marry me?" Edward asked after he had knelt to the ground. I was left speechless, but it was a good thing that I was able to nod my head. Tears were already rolling down my cheek when Edward started jumping up in the air, and put the most beautiful ring in the world. Finally, the moment that I've been waiting for finally came.

"Did you write that song jut for this moment?" I asked once Edward had finally calmed down.

"Yes. I know that you've been thinking about us getting married, and quite frankly, it is time." Edward said.

"I love you so much," I said, and I started to kiss him. Let's just say that one thing led to another.

**Author's Note: Okay, this may be a really worst story you've ever read, but in my defense, I was half asleep when I wrote this. Obviously I didn't write the song. It's from the Juno Soundtrack. The song is called "All I want is you." I hope you enjoyed this story, and please read and review.**


End file.
